


Rin fun in the  wood

by Yoshihater145



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, amairin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshihater145/pseuds/Yoshihater145
Summary: Yukio takes his class to test them if they can handle demons with what they learned so far.Rin meets someone in the woods lets say he didnt pass





	Rin fun in the  wood

**Author's Note:**

> he he sorry if its crappy but i tried hope you enjoy  
> Also i also have more one-shots on my watt-pad account yoshiwolf145

Yukio why do we have to go again. Rin whined  
So we can test to see if you can mange on your own with what you know so far against demons. Yukio replied  
But Yukio what about b-bugs they are all around here. Shima  asked scared Yukio ignored his question  
Alright so if you are in danger and only in danger light your firework and Shura or myself well pick you up is that understood. Yukio said firmly  
If any of you can go the whole day and night without lighting your firework you well pass this test. Yukio said  
 Everyone has there backpacks and what we gave you for this mission right"  
Yes Sir they replied   
Well on your marks get set GO BANG  the gun shot scared everyone and they ran off in different direction  
How much you wanna bet that half of them are going to light th- Bang-ere well there is the first victim you or me gonna go? Shura asked  
I'll go Shura you go if - Bang if anyone else fires Yukio said  
well we better start and help them Shura said  
~~~~~~~~back with Rin ~~~~~~~~  
As I was running through the woods trying to find a place to set up camp I heard two fireworks being shot  
'Damn two down already'  
As I was slowly down at a clearing I saw a blur of green pass me. Me being me I had to check it out.  
When I got to the another clearing in which the blur headed off to I saw two familiar set of green eyes staring right at me. 'shit its Amaimon'  
There in the clearing Amaimon was staring at me like as if waiting for something to happen with his usual poker faced and lollipop in mouth then I heard "Rin I want to play"  
Well I don't want to play with you Amaimon anyways I got to finish setting up camp. I replied with annoyance in my voice  
tch tch tch Rin you should know i get what i want Amaimon said slowly in a low voice .  
I said I don't want to play Amaimon "Rin interrupt Amaimon  
Amaimon started at me with a glint of something I couldn't read in his eyes. Amaimon then slowly started walking toward me and I backed up in till  I felt the tree bark against my back then both his arms caged me and one of his legs went in-between my legs and he whispered " Rin who said I wanted to play I want to have some fun with you" he then licked my earlobe and blew at it making me shiver  
what do you mean Amaimon by play with me  
'damn well I know what he means i just want to make sure'

Rin you know what I mean I wanna have what you humans call sex  
WHAT Rin yelled scaring the birds on the tree above them  
Amaimon stop joking around and go bother Mephisto instead  
Well why would I do that when I could be doing this. Amaimon said  
Amaimon hands start touching my chest his thumbs going over my nipples making ten hard and poking though my shirt his hands then traveled down  toward  my lower region My hands finding there ways around his neck pulling him closer. one of his hands cupped my crotch and the other one grabbed a hold of my ass while Amaimon starts to kiss around my neck  "Amaimon more please" "if you say so Rin "

Amaimon striped Rin of his clothes and laid Rin down on the ground while kissing down his chest down his v-line avoiding the one place Rin wanted his lips on Amaimon spread Rin legs more making in blush  
Amaimon then kissed around his hole and then stuck his tongue in his hole causing Rin to moan loudly Amaimon. Amaimon then stopped what he was doing sits up and looks at the wonderful sight before him Rin just laying there with his mouth open drooling a bit a nice shade of red on his face and a thin layer of sweat on his body and his dick begging to be touched with his legs open with his hole ready for him  
"Amaimon you got too many clothes on still " Rin said as he pushed Amaimon over and then switched position so that he was on top Rin starts to kiss Amaimon while undoing his tie and vest and taking them off then starts kissing down his chest down his v line he stopped  
When Rin stopped Amaimon looked down to see Rin pulling down both his pants and boxers then his dick sprang up and Rin looked his 9 and 1/2 inches dick then he kissed the head and then took the head in his mouth sucking the head Amaimon then threw his head back in pleasure as Rin started to deep throat him when Amaimon felt like he was about to come he stopped Rin and pulled him up to kiss him and switched there position so he was on top again he then began to push in the head of his dick to Rin hole making Rin whimper at the new feeling of being stretched  
Amaimon stopped and waited for him to relax. Amaimon then stared to kiss and  suck on Rin neck looking for his sensitive spot Rin moaned loudly and Amaimon bit down on that spot making it bleed a little but making Rin moan even more while Rin was distracted he thrusted  the rest of his dick in Rin started to shake and wrap his arms around Amaimon pulling him closer to kiss him he then move his hips giving Amaimon the hint to start moving Amaimon pulled out till the head of his dick was in and thrusted in a steady pace looking for Rin g-spot when Rin moaned like crazy " Amaimon more there more please " Amaimon smirked "found it " Amaimon then got an idea he stopped thrusting into Rin  
Rin whimpered at the loss of pleasure he looked at Amaimon  
Why did you stop  
What do you want me to do Rin hmm Amaimon said with a smirk on his face  
Amaimon Rin whined  
Amaimon I want you to fuck me hard and fast ,  
I want you to fuck me till I can't walk tomorrow  
Amaimon just looked at him and said well who I'm I to deny such a request but don't blame me when you cant walk straight or walk at all tomorrow  
Then Amaimon started to pound into Rin g-spot making Rin yell out his name while moaning like a bitch in heat  
Rin nails scratched  down his back making it bleed making Amaimon groan and start to pound into Rin at a inhuman speed and strength Rin started to yell out even more at the feeling of his hole getting stretched and pounded at  
Rin bit Amaimon neck making it bleed and then moaned when he felt his stomach tighten and said  ama-imon I'm cumming   
Don't cum yet then Amaimon stopped and wrapped Rin legs around his waist and stood up and started to pound into him with even more inhumane speed and strength making yell out so loud he wouldn't be surprised if someone came to look for him  
Amaimon "I'm gonna" he came on both there chest  
Amaimon felt Rin walls tightening   around his dick milking him out "I'm cumming too" and he came hard in Rin hole Rin felt the cum in his hole and moaned at the new feeling Amaimon pulled out and the second he pulled out cum dripped out of his hole and Amaimon set him down on the floor .  
Rin felt tired as if he could faint but he looked up and saw that it was almost morning  
"Shit Yukio is going to kill me if I don't get back to camp " Rin said panicked  
What Amaimon asked  
'shit Amaimon and me "played " throughout the whole goddamn night'  
Rin tired to sit up but when he did he felt pain thought out back and legs  
Fuck Rin groaned  
What happen Amaimon asked with a smirk on his face  
I cant get up and I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for some days without limping  
Well you told me to fuck you hard so you couldn't walk  
Well i didn't mean it but the least you can do is help me dress and get to camp before Yukio kills me  
Why should I  
Because your the reason I cant walk  
Fine  
Amaimon dressed himself and Rin and he carried Rin back to the camp   
When they got at camp lets say Amaimon was not welcome  
Amaimon almost got shot at and stabbed bu Yukio and Shura but he dodged them and before he left he told Rin "We should play more often it was fun"  
As Amaimon jumped to who knows where, While Rin was left blushing like crazy. When he looked up everyone was looking at him  
Rin knew he would have to make up in excuse as to why Amaimon carried him to camp and why he was in pain 

 

~~~ back with Amaimon  
Amaimon was sitting on a tree watching Rin get yelled at by Yukio and his friends  
Amaimon smiled for a moment but then went back to his poker face  
He soon left to talk with his big brother 

 

When he jumped  through Mephisto window Mephisto  asked  
So how it go little brother I can see you had fun Mephisto said with a smirk  
huh Amaimon said confused  
Look at your neck Mephisto said  
Amaimon looked at himself in a mirror and saw his hair was messed up and his clothes where ripped at some parts and he had a bite mark from Rin which had dried blood around it  
It went well but Rin is not going to be walking any time soon Amaimon said with a smirk

 

 

 

  


End file.
